


Easy as Breathing

by trillingstar



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Angst, Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn Battle, Voyeurism, oblivious hacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after Beecher kissed Keller's wound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy as Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: death, mirror, privacy.

It's as easy as breathing to spoon up in the lower bunk after count. Keller pulls the blanket up over them and Toby lies with his eyes closed and Chris listens to him breathe. No one knocks on the door. Someone catcalls after a while, and Keller doesn't care. He's not listening to Toby wail himself sick for another night. He's not spending another second thinking about anything other than the fact that he's alive and Toby's alive. There's no better way to chase off Death, twofold.

After lights out, Chris kisses Toby, and he's not surprised when Toby sighs brokenly, opening his mouth obediently. It's hot underneath the blanket and Chris rubs his hands all over Toby's chest and scratches at his nipples. Toby struggles out of the t-shirt and Chris grabs at Toby's back, pulling him closer, slipping his tongue into Toby's mouth.

They kiss and rub, the heat between them humid with want. Toby's tongue skates across the roof of Chris's mouth and then he's sucking on Chris's tongue and Chris shoves his arms around Toby, wrestling him sideways, turning him toward the Plexiglas wall.

"No," Toby whispers, stiffening. "No." He's staring at their reflection in the glass wall, and then he shakes his head when Chris pushes the blanket down, baring Toby's chest to anybody who has eyes in Em City. Not everyone can see, and maybe some of them refuse to watch, but they're lying side by side, with Keller's body in shadows, and Toby's the one exposed - anyone can see that.

Toby's body jerks, throwing him back against Chris, but there's already an arm crooked around his throat and one hand heavy on his thigh. He's not close enough to the glass to use it for leverage and his leg's trapped underneath Keller's, and they both gasp when he squirms. Chris holds Toby still while he pushes in, a slow rocking kind of fuck, deliberate and - soothing. Comforting, almost, giving him a body to fight, touching someone real.

Chris toes the blanket down further. Toby's eyes dart up to Chris's face in and he looks pissed, chin up, mouth a tight line; he works hard for a glare that dissolves into a breathy moan when Chris thrusts inside again. Then again. Chris watches as Toby gasps for breath, studying his face in the reflection cast by the dim lighting of the quad. Everyone gets to be a voyeur here.

Toby sighs again. "No, I can't."

"You can," Chris whispers in Toby's ear. "You want to." He kisses Toby's shoulder, splays his fingers wider on Toby's thigh, and continues the steady thrusts that make Toby quiver and shudder enough that he can almost ignore the fact that he's being shown off, held down and laid bare.

He tugs at Chris's forearm, stretching his neck, and then Chris slides his hand around the back of Toby's thigh and pushes his leg up. He fingers Toby's balls, then wraps his hand around Toby's cock and he's pushing in harder now, and Toby arches his back and there - right the fuck there, that's how it - how they like it.

Chris laughs, watching Toby's face in the glass. Yeah, this is what they need, to let loose, remembering each other, sating a craving. He strokes Toby's cock and looses his control, going faster and Toby's moving with him now, uncaring that it's obvious to anyone with eyes that he's being pinned and taken -

"Yeah," Chris groans. "Come on."

He waits until Toby's frantic to come, his fingers scrabbling against Chris's hip, his other hand tugging at Chris's wrist. Keller finds the bar at the end of the bunk with his foot and pushes, straightening his knees and going deep, four big lunges and Toby grunts in satisfaction.

"Oh god, oh," Toby says. "Yeah, oh, yeah."

Keller's determined to get more. He wiggles against Toby, licking at Toby's earlobe, panting harshly. "You do want this. You do," he says, suddenly unsure if they're talking about the same things.

Toby shoves against the tight circle of Chris's hand and comes, wetness against Chris's fingers. A breathless whimper escapes his throat and Chris's fingers are tight against Toby's thigh and then he's biting at Toby's neck, his jaw, looking for a hard kiss and sighing in relief when he finds it. He breaks away to breathe, looks at the glass. What he sees on Toby's face makes him grit his teeth and then he's digging his fingers into Toby's leg and while he's coming, he hears Toby whispering, "Love you, I love you."


End file.
